sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pink Panther (TV series)
The Pink Panther is an American animated television series starring the Pink Panther and his co-stars from the original cartoon shorts in a series of brand new stories. The program was credited as being a co-production of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation, Mirisch-Geoffrey-DePatie-Freleng and United Artists, though only the former was responsible for its production, as the other properties either ceased to exist or were transferred to MGM a decade before it was aired. It was distributed by Claster Television and not MGM Television, despite MGM owning The Pink Panther. Unlike other animated series featuring the Pink Panther, this is the only series where he speaks. The show was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award in 1994 for Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition. Premise The 1993 incarnation of The Pink Panther starred the legendary hip feline in series of brand new adventures, in which he dealt with different situations in a manner similar to the original Looney Tunes shorts, ranging from modern day situations such as working as a delivery boy to outlandish situations like living in caveman days. Unlike previous television series and almost the entire theatrical run, the series was produced with the Panther capable of speaking throughout the episodes, to allow more interaction with other characters. Voiced by Matt Frewer, he was given a humorous American accent in order to appeal to younger children, which was in sharp contrast to the sophisticated British accent supplied by impressionist Rich Little who voiced the Panther briefly in two 1965 cartoon shorts, Sink Pink and Pink Ice.Beck, Jerry. (2006) Pink Panther: The Ultimate Guide to the Coolest Cat in Town!; DK ADULT, DePatie-Freleng website Alongside the Pink Panther, a number of his co-stars from the original theatrical shorts appear in the series, including: The Inspector, who the Panther assists in the guise of an American police officer; The Ant and the Aardvark, with John Byner reprising the role of both characters; The Dogfather and his henchdogs Pugg and Louie, who were redesigned for this series; The Muscle Man from the 1968 cartoon Come On In! The Water's Pink; The Witch from the 1969 cartoon Pink-A-Rella; and "The Little Man", who like the Panther, was also designed to speak in the series, with Wallace Shawn providing his voice. The series also featured new characters, including a mask-wearing tribal witch doctor named Voodoo Man, a little red-headed girl named Thelma, and a sweet old lady named Mrs. Chubalingo and her pet parrot Jules. Cast * Matt Frewer as Pink Panther, The Whistler,(ep 5) News Anchor, (ep. 59) Arthur (ep. 46) * Sheryl Bernstein as Eskimo Mayor * John Byner as Charlie Ant, Blue Aardvark * Dan Castellaneta as Voodoo Man, Muck Luck, Chef Sumo, (ep 17) Fish World Ticket Man (ep 31) Snake, (ep 16) Babe The Bull (ep 33), Hamm (ep. 58), Mark Swinetrob, Kelly Porksmith, The Little Man (ep. 20) * Brian George as The Inspector, Pugg * Jess Harnell as Louie, Manly Man, Pecks (ep. 59), Weasel, Jonathan Hogmire * Joe Piscopo as Dogfather * Charles Nelson Reilly as Jules Parrot * Wallace Shawn as The Little Man * Kath Soucie as Thelma, Cleopatra * Jo Anne Worley as Mrs. Chubalingo Additional cast * Ruth Buzzi as Witch * Hamilton Camp as Rupert, Vinnie (ep. 58 * Jodi Carlisle * Nancy Cartwright * Cathy Cavadini as Thelma (first voice) * Jim Cummings as Rolo, Roger (ep 57), Eggs (ep. 58 * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Lester (ep 5) * Troy Davidson * Eddie Deezen * Mick Garris * Phillip Glasser * Barry Gordon as Bongo Cereal Founder (ep. 59) * Paige Gosney * Gerrit Graham * Jennifer Hale * Dana Hill * David Lodge * Maurice LaMarche as Spartacus (ep. 59) * Steve MacKall as Johnny Chucklehead, Dr. Jellyfingers (ep. 34) Sonny Boy (ep. 57), Mr. Rat (ep. 48) * Danny Mann * Kenneth Mars as Commissioner * Kevin Michael Richardson Erik The Red * Bradley Pierce as Buddy Bimmel's Son (ep. 59) * Hal Rayle * Gwen Shepherd * Susan Silo * Jean Smart * Aaron Spann as (uncredited) * Elmarie Wendel * Billy West * Thomas F. Wilson Episodes Season 1 (1993) |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary="All for Pink and Pink for All" features The Ant and the Aardvark"All for Pink and Pink for All" |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary="The Heart of Pinkness" features The Ant and the Aardvark |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} }} Season 2 (1994–95) |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= "Oh, Varkula" features The Ant and the Aardvark |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=7B26CA }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=7B26CA }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary="No Pink is an Island" features The Ant and the Aardvark"No Pink is an Island" (Spanish dubbed version) |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= "Pink in the Mink" features The Ant and the Aardvark |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=34A7A7 }} |ShortSummary=Driving Mr. Pink was shown for the U.S. theatrical release of The Pebble and the Penguin, and the final Pink Panther theatrical short to be reissued into the television short. |LineColor=34A7A7 }} }} Home release A DVD box set called "Der rosarote Panther - Die neue Show" was released in Germany (Region 2) on February 21, 2006 through MGM. This set contains the first 40 Episodes in English, French and German on four DVDs. The set was then released in the UK from MGM and Fox on February 2, 2009; the remaining 20 episodes are yet to be released. References External links * * *The New Pink Panther Show (1993) Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1993 American television series debuts Category:1995 American television series endings Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:The Pink Panther (cartoons) television series Category:Television series by MGM Television Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:YTV shows